owarinoseraphfandomcom-20200222-history
Yayoi Endō
| blood type = B | affiliation = Japanese Imperial Demon Army | section = Moon Demon Company Narumi Squad | occupation = Soldier | rank = | status = Deceased | first appearance manga = Chapter 25 | first appearance anime = Episode 16 | seiyū = Emiri Katō | english va =Tabitha Ray|first appearance ln = ''Resurrection'' Book 1, Chapter 2}} is a minor character in the ''Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign'' manga series. She was a member of the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and Makoto Narumi's squad in the Moon Demon Company. Appearance Yayoi was a petite girl with short red hair shaped into a bob and straight bangs cut over her purple eyes. She wore red glasses. She wore the standard JIDA uniform which consisted of a long-sleeved black coat with light green details including the shoulder epaulettes. which have a Sam Browne belt passing diagonally over her right shoulder and two rows of gold buttons on the front. Along with that, she wore a pair of white gloves and a white web belt with a gold waist-plate. She also wore the standard black skirt, dark gray thigh-high socks and knee-high black boots. Personality She is the kind-hearted peace keeper of the belligerent Narumi squad, and was relied on to provide intel regarding Lucal Wesker's movements, which she done effectively. Contrary to her quiet looks, she was brave and had a firm attitude when confronting vampires, taking part in group attacks and attacking gallantly by herself. History Sometime after the Apocalypse, Narumi and Shūsaku rescued her, Rika, and Tarō. She then joined the Japanese Imperial Demon Army and later, the Moon Demon Company as part of Narumi's squad. Story Events of 2020 Nagoya Arc Narumi Squad pairs up with Shinoa Squad to exterminate vampire nobles in Nagoya. Sergeant Makoto Narumi introduces himself to Yūichirō Hyakuya, and Yu tricks Narumi into believing he is twenty years old. When Shinoa Squad faces off against Lieutenant Colonel Guren Ichinose, Colonel Mito Jūjō, and Major General Shinya Hīragi, and Guren announces their real ages after trouncing them. Many discipline problems later, Sergeant Shinoa Hīragi apologizes for Yu. In Fifteenth Progenitor lucal Wesker's ward, their team waits for mission start. Narumi briefs the team and scolds Shinoa Squad for not coming prepared. When Tarō Kagiyama and Rika Inoue get sick of Yū's behavior, Yayoi tries to calm them down. Narumi becomes their team leader for this mission with Shinoa second-in-command. Narumi scolds Yū again for not remembering the name of their target, but Yū surprises him by listing the names of all of the humans on their team. The battle starts. When Lucal tries to attack Shihō Kimizuki from behind, Yayoi, Kagiyama, and Rika stab him from behind instead. They eventually succeed in exterminating him. Their team regroups at the meeting spot. Sergeant Aiko Aihara arrives with only seven surviving team members; although they killed their target, they suffered eight casualties. Guren arrives, and Narumi reports that the rookies did very well. Guren orders Shinoa Squad and Narumi Squad to join his team to hunt down Thirteenth Progenitor Crowley Eusford, Seventeenth Progenitor Seventeenth Progenitor Chess Belle, and Seventeenth Progenitor Horn Skuld and to rescue hostages. Guren orders Aiko to wait half an hour for any more survivors and send them to Nagoya Airport. They reach Nagoya City Hall, and after Crowley catches Gekkōin, Guren and his squad discuss what to do. After careful planning, Guren decides that his squad will take his squad to attack Crowley while Shinoa and Narumi Squads free the hostages. He gives them five minutes to rescue as many hostages as they can and act as a proper diversion for the main force in Shinjuku. As soon as the five minutes are up everyone has orders to retreat to the Nagoya Airport immediately. Narumi Squad reappears after Kimizuki captures Yu, having already rescued the hostages. Shinoa Squad joins up with them and many injured soldiers. They flee, and Rika Inoue reports seeing a single vampire straight ahead. Shinya says they can handle one noble and orders them to keep pushing forward. After Shinoa Squad protects and allows Mika to escape, Shinya orders them all to move now. Common vampire soldiers jump down from the helicopters, surprising them in the midst of their drama. One cuts through Yayoi's left side above the hip, causing blood to spray all around her as she falls to the ground. Enraged, Tarō curses him and charges in to attack. Narumi tries to stop him but he doesn't listen. He stabs the vampire through the torso while the vampire stabs him through the chest simultaneously. Blood sprays out of Tarō's mouth. Seeing his squad members die before him, Narumi curses the vampires. Powers and Abilities Natural Abilities Yayoi, like all users of Cursed Gears, have heightened physical abilities. Cursed Gear * A demon weapon in the form of a sword. Relationships Gallery Quotes *"Rika, Kagiyama... T-Take it easy, okay? Please? The mission's about to start."--''Yayoi Endō to Rika Inoue and Tarō Kagiyama, Chapter 27, "Vampire Noble Lucal"'' Trivia *Yayoi (弥生) is a Japanese name meaning "March". *Endō (円藤) is a Japanese surname meaning "Round Wisteria". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Japanese Imperial Demon Army Category:Moon Demon Company Category:Narumi Squad